Books and Inspiration
by lorenlight
Summary: Smut... just smut. He didn't plan on looking for it but now that the thought is in his head he wants to go as far as he can. It will just take a bit of planning and conniving and acceptance that he is definitely going to hell... still... worth it. (KakashiXNaruto) HARDCORE- you have been warned!-
1. Chapter 1

Perhaps it was the particular scene that he was reading that let his mind drift off the course of normality. Here Kakashi was sitting rather comfortably on his couch doing his favorite leisure activity; reading Icha-Icha. And sitting at the coffee table across from him was his once student Naruto.

They had become dear friends since the years had past. They enjoyed each other's company and never asked for too much of it from each other. And while Naruto may have seemed childish to others Kakashi enjoyed his bubbly and impulsive nature that took him out of his overthinking brain and grounded him.

And well it didn't hurt that jiraiya had left Naruto the legacy of continuing his precious series.

That was just a bonus.

But as Kakashi read through a particular passage and looked up to see his blonde hair student with a thoughtful look on his face and a pen balancing on his upper lip he couldn't help but wonder.

"Naruto."

Blue eyes looked up and not letting the pen fall he gave a heavy hum.

"Have you ever gotten a blowjob?"

Now the pen fell and Kakashi's brow raised as the blood boiled to make him ressemble a tomato.

"HUH?! What are you saying Kakashi-Sens-"

"Let's leave the Sensei off for now and talk as friends."

Kakashi waved nonchalantly,

"I'm merely curious if you have any experience."

Like Kyoko and Haizumi from the book he was reading.

"I...I…."

At this Kakashi wondered if the series was going to last. If Naruto had not the least bit of experience what the hell was the boy writing? It was one thing to write about something based off what you read but it was another thing to write about what you experience and those passionate emotions was what, in his own opinion, made Icha-Icha so great.

"Have you even had sex yet?"

He didn't think Naruto's face could get redder but he was mistaken apparently.

"I… I…"

"It's a simply yes or no. you're still young, it's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yes"

Now Kakashi's eye's widened perceptibly. He was honestly thinking that Naruto was still a virgin after all he hadn't seen him with women. And while Naruto's popularity had risen it wasn't to the point where he had heard of his prowess in bed.

"Who?"

Naruto's head jerked,

"What?! Why would i tell you that?!"

Because Kakashi was now curious as hell. Because while this started as innocent Kakashi was now a little miffed that Naruto had been screwing around without telling him. Because now that they had been talking about sex he was feeling a bit horny.

"We're friend aren't we?"

Because honesty was not the best policy. At least not now. Now was the time for guilt tripping because he had to know who stole his precious students innocence and decide if they deserved to keep living.

Wait what….?

Now he was losing it. It didn't really matter who Naruto had sex with right? I mean the only reason that would be a problem was if he himself wanted something from Naruto right?

He stared at Naruto watching the guilt work it's magic. After all Naruto was an overachiever when it came to friends. He was always trying to keep his friends happy. And Kakashi could see the struggle in those brilliantly blue eyes, the embarrassment in his flushed cheeks and the nervousness in the bite he had on his pink lips…..

A shiver broke imperceptibly down his spine.

Okay perhaps this wasn't that innocent anymore.

Still Kakashi sighed nonchalantly as he raised his book,

"I just thought we were close enough to share those kind of things."

And the flinch told him all he need to know about who had won this.

"Hinata"

His eyes traveled up in thought, Hinata…. He had forgotten about her. She had been the one to confess to him during Pain's attack as well. A mousy little thing but with a bod that made men weep. Naruto had lucked out with that. But now he could understand the innocence. He apparently hadn't inherited his godfather's tendencies and Hinata was practically an angel, too pure for anything other than missionary.

"Hmmmmm… I guess the saying ' the quiet ones are the wildest' isn't always true."

The Blush was back,

"WHAT ABOUT YOU HUH?! WHO WAS YOUR FIRST!?"

Kakashi looked back at his old student, he supposed it was only fair. And well this could go a number of ways, ten of which he was sure he would go to hell for but would definitely be worth it.

"Not the quiet type that's for sure. She screamed like a banshee everytime, it was hard to find a place that would keep her quiet."

He watched the boy fidget and guessed this isn't something him and the rest of the rookie nine usually talked about. But those blue eyes were eager and so he'd give it to him.

"Anko."

There was a bit of confusion for a minute but Kakashi didn't help him and waited as realization crossed his face,

"WAIT THE SNAKE LADY?!"

Kakashi chuckled is that the only way everyone knew her? Not the BDSM queen? Or the exhibitionist? It was a testament to her skill that was for sure.

"Yea her. She was a wild thing and a gossiper."

The memory made him sigh,

"She spread the worst rumors, had people coming at me nonstop to find out if it was true. She got off on it."

"Rumors?"

Naruto said scouting closer. And this was a turning point. If he choose the path of good it would end and they would go back to their leisure activities and just completed a simple bonding moment however if he choose the path of evil he would definitely be crossing boundaries that kept their friendship normal…

But to hell with it…. He could make a pretty badass villain.

"Yea. things like 'he's such a beast in bed' or 'his c-ck will tear any pussy a new one'"

He expected the mouth drop and the blush. Anticipated it really and it sent another shiver down his spine that had a totally different agenda running through his head.

Could he f- Naruto?

The heat that was falling lower below the belt told him he wasn't opposed to the idea. Naruto had a sexy as hell body to be honest. And while he usually went for women he wasn't opposed to men.

And….

There was just something about Naruto that he really couldn't help wanting to play with the idea.

"Did…. did… they confirm it?"

Yep….

New goal….

F- Naruto.

F- him hard.

"Hmmmmm i wonder."

He said raising the book brushing off the question.

"Are you still f-ing Hinata?"

Naruto was sure to get sunburn with the way his face wouldn't cool down.

"Why'd you say it- nevermind… we… we broke up."

That explained that lack of conversation,

"Oh, Why's that? Sex wasn't good?"

At least it was down to a flush,

"No. It's just….. Well, I was going to wait until marriage you know"

Yea he did because Naruto was the loyal type,

"Because i heard that once you… you know…"

"F-"

"Make love"

Naruto scowled but Kakashi honestly wanted him to curse….. Bent over… legs spread...beggi-

"But things happened and it just…. happened."

Okay…..?

"And it was good i mean i really liked it. Hinata's.. Well Hinata's gorgeous… you've seen her."

And he had. He could appreciate a body like that.

"But that was it. There was no.. desire.. I thought i wouldn't be able to keep my hands off her but.. Everything just went back to normal….it was as if nothing happened."

Ah. So he was expecting the honeymoon phase and when it didn't happen... Made sense. And he had to wonder who was at fault. Their compatibility? Naruto's gentleman nature? Hinata's gentleness?

But he didn't care. He was all the more excited that his experience was so limited as no matter what he did he could bullsh- his way through.

"Yea. i suppose that can kill a relationship. Can't say i've experienced it. Anko was a bit… well, she's a bit insatiable."

"Insatiable?"

And normally this ignorance would irritate the others but it was a perfect opportunity in his book.

"Yea she was constantly begging for my c-k"

And the blush was back,

"Everytime we would bump into each other was another sort of training in itself."

Naruto gulped.

"Seems intense"

Dark eyes stared at Naruto wondering where to go from here.

"Yea…. in a way. But it seems we've gotten sidetracked."

Naruto straightened thinking he missed an important part of the conversation. And the look of concentration almost made Kakashi feel bad.

Almost.

"The blowjob?"

Naruto spluttered.

"I...I…."

"I'll take that as a no then….hm… well, i suppose i can teach you"

His jaw dropped and Kakashi just looked at his book as he continued barely reading but leaving an impression that he was.

"Yea. We're friends and i'm a teacher. Plus it might be a nice experience. You won't be so surprised when someone gives it to you."

There was no blush just utter shock and confusion.

"Wait so you're saying that.. .what you'll show me?.. Or ...what?"

'_You're right that makes no sense let's just forget about it. How's your other work going?'_

That would be the way to end it but Kakashi had already set a goal and he was a perfectionist.

"I'd teach you. And having been your teacher before i think hands on experience would be best."

"YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A BLOWJOB?!"

Oh! Naruto calculated that far, guess he wasn't as stupid anymore.

But Kakashi turned a page with a hmmm.

"You're right…. That makes no sense…."

And the tension fell from Naruto's shoulders.

"You should give me the blowjob so i can teach you"

"HUH!?"

And the tension was back.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TO WHAT?!"

And now was the most important part. Because at this rate Naruto would be unwilling,

"You don't have to."

**Make it seem optional,**

"I'm just saying it's no big deal, after all we are friends."

**Drop the friend card**

.

"I won't tell anyone"

**Drop the confidentiality.**

"But if your scared i can understand."

**Drop the challenge.**

The grim look in those blue eyes seemed to know he was bullsh-ing but was thinking about it. And once again, Kakashi could escape this. There was a way. Just shake it off and say he was just joking. But he was in this to win it. And seeing the confliction on the boy's face gave him a warm hope that fell down to where he hoped Naruto would be willing to go.

But he couldn't leave him thinking to long. Overthinking lead to doubt and doubt lead to refusal.

"It's not too bad Naruto, "

He said smoothly cracking his neck relaxingly,

"It seems like such an opportunity to waste…"

He let the words hang in the air and while his eyes seemed on the book they were watching Naruto raptly. Watching the frown, the lip bite and then the resolve.

….. No way.. Had he…?

"Alright"

Naru-f-kable-maki…. The shudder ran down his back and he had to inhale subtly to contain himself.

"Sure?"

He didn't want Naruto to back down but the reassurance meant he was fully aware of what was going to happen. After all Kakashi would never rape anyone nevertheless Naruto… well…. He didn't think he was that deprived.

"Just once"

Those blue eyes hardened as if prepared for battle was such a turn on, and Kakashi was so glad for the mask that hid most of the victory from his face.

"Alright come over"

Right in between his legs….

Naruto stuttered in his initial movement but then continued. He was wearing his off duty outfit his orange sweat jacket hanging up and instead of a white shirt that he usually wore under he was wearing a black one that accentuated his blue eyes. His blonde hair had grown out again so it wasn't as short as he had cut it before. And it made him look youthful… not young… just youthful.

And there he was kneeling down right between Kakashi's spread legs hands clutched on his knees as if waiting to eat.

Ah….

And what a meal he would give him….

Kakashi kept the book up trying to ease the tension a bit but there would be no getting around it. In times like this it was best to be aggressive.

"Well?"

Naruto blinked obviously confused,

"Aren't you going to take it out?"

The redness was telling enough that he didn't have to explain everything.

"What? Can't you….I mean why aren't you…"

The stuttering was cute and he couldn't wait to silence it when he stuffed his big, fat, co-

"Well… I could… but this is a lesson Naruto. Think of it this way, when a girl does it for you would you rather the hassle of pulling yourself out or wouldn't you rather her pull your co- out herself?"

He was going to hell…. In a handbasket with all the trimmings.

Naruto looked off to the side with a pout but then turning back and taking a breathe he reached forward.

And his hands were shaking but that was fine. He stumbled a bit with the zipper but Kakashi was lenient and then….

God his hands were warm….

Kakashi honestly was half hard already. He was using all his will power to contain himself especially when he saw Naruto gulp because for all his imagination that was foreshadowing..

"Now…..now what?"

That whisper was really gonna… Kakashi had to breathe, there was no way he was going to last. And as much as he was trying to seem nonchalant there was only so much he could do. He slide down a bit pushing himself closer to Naruto and closing the book with one hand he used the other to reach out to Naruto . He let his cold fingers brush his cheek relishing in the full body shiver that he gave him and then brushing his thumb on his lip pushed it forward.

And Naruto was good allowing it to slip in or maybe… god the boy was blushing.

"Suck"

Came the command and Naruto like any good soldier did as he was told. Kakashi put the book down as he used his other hand to take Naruto's and….

That warmth…

It was dry but rubbing his in the warmth that Naruto's hand brought was sinful in itself. He was fully hard and he was only within foreplay.

When was the last time he got laid?

He wanted the hand to jerk him faster but he didn't want to cum from this….

Taking his thumb out of his mouth he lifted his face by his chin.

"You know… a blowjob is done with your mouth. Open wide."

Maybe it was the way he was saying it or the way he was looking at him but Naruto didn't complain and opened his mouth and moving his hand from his chin to his hair he pulled him a bit closer.

"Stick out your tongue"

And with that he had to make a decision… gentle or rough…

Kakashi looked up. There was no backtracking from here… it was the final lap. All those chances to stop were gone now. If he ever saw Minato he would except death again and three times over from Kushina. He was ready for whateve-!

Warm, wet, or was it hot….

Kakashi looked down with a start as Naruto's tongue grazed his co- making it twitched like the inner dog he was.

"Uh.."

Naruto looked at him confused,

"I really don't know how to do this"

Fu- it.

"Open your mouth"

Hell didn't seem so bad.

"And Naruto…."

Those angel blue eyes that seemed slightly fearfully for whatever reason he was seeing because Kakashi could no longer control the expressions on his face.

"Don't bite"

With that Kakashi pulled Naruto's hair roughly and shoved his co- in his mouth.

"MMMHH!"

Hard be damned.. Tears be damned… Naruto was a shinobi.. One who fu-ing saved the world… he could take it a bit rough… he wouldn't die.

And Kakashi was rough. He thrust up and held Naruto in place his other hand that was holding Naruto's continued a furious jerk on the place he wasn't reaching which at this point didn't matter because Naruto's drool was lubricating so well it all felt good.

Good?

No. not good?

Heavenly.

Or should he say sinfully?...

Oh god Naruto was was…

Was this kid sucking?!

Like he had with his finger?!

He was a prodigy… great in all the ways that mattered and it still wasn't enough…

Was it bad as he watched his former student sucking him off that he wanted more? That he wanted to wreck this kid's mouth… wreck his throat… have him completely fu-ed out?

And maybe this was a one time thing. Should he take advantage of it?

He didn't want it to end…. To be honest he had tasted forbidden fruit and now he didn't want to stop.

Naruto was…

God he wanted to fu- Naruto

So bad…..

So hard..

So rough.

The tears faded from under the blonde lashes and Kakashi could see he got used to the rough pace and then….

Fu-

Blue eyes looked at him. Mouth wrapped around his co- drool spilling looking like the innocent boy next door type and yet.. There was nothing innocent about this…

Kakashi pulled naruto's head back hard,

"OUCH!"

Naruto frowned rubbing the sore spot,

"Can you not pull my hair?"

Kakashi chuckled and he was surprised by his own breathlessness.

"...yea."

And Naruto must have been too because his head jerked up with a blush and he looked away almost embarrassed.

He wasn't looking embarrassed when he had Kakashi's co- shoved down his….

"So i guess that's it huh?"

Kakashi's brow raised but he opted to eyeball the room less for a place of leisure but now if it was compatible with what he wanted….

"I didn't cum"

He responded bluntly,

"Huh!?"

"Usually you know a blowjob is good if you cum"

He glanced back at Naruto who looked put out and slightly offended and… god his lips were red from the previous pressure….

FOCUS!

"You should be thinking how you want it done to you and then surpass that"

'Surpass' another trigger word but he wanted Naruto to go further…. So much further.

"No choice"

Kakashi muttered.

"Huh?"

Naruto blinked as Kakashi grabbed his arm and pulled him so his back was now leaned against the couch,

"Hey… um Kakashi what…?"

Kakashi didn't respond as he rested one knee on one side of Naruto and leaned over him. Naruto could only blush as Kakashi had placed his co- right in front of the boys face.

"Wait a sec… I thought… I thought we were done?"

There was nervousness in his eyes but Kakashi was too far gone to care. Instead he grabbed Naruto's head roughly letting his cheek brush his co-

"Oh? And here i thought you never did anything half-a-ed"

Naruto gulped again and Kakashi subconsciously rubbed on his face but those eyes hardened and….

A pink tongue dragged against him from the base to the tip. Hands grabbed his pants tightly as the mouth opened to engulf him and those eyes…

Blue, traitorous, seductive, dangerous…. Glared at him.

"MHH MMMH MHMM!"

The vibration was all it took for Kakashi's head to fly back and his hips to move again.

Breathe breathe BREATHE.

He had to tell himself so that he could reign himself in to talk to Naruto. He was holding the blonde's head with both hands and had set a brutal pace but NAruto was taking it…

God was he taking it…

In stride.

"Breathe…. Through your nose…"

Blue eyes looked up at him and for a second he forgot what else he was going to say until he pushed a bit to hard and felt Naruto's nails on his thigh…

Right that..

"Open… open your throat.."

Even with his mouth full….

It was stuffed full damn it.

Naruto still managed a look of confusion. And Kakashi wasn't quite in full capacity to explain how to deep throat.

!

Actually… this was so perverse.. He would never accuse anyone of being a bigger pervert than he was ever again. Not even Jiraiya (god rest his soul).

"Like… Ramen"

Eyes looked up at him and the movement stopped enough for him to string the thought together.

"Swallow me like you would ramen… the whole bowl."

Naruto pushed back and Kakashi allowed him. Maybe ramen was too far. Ramen was precious to him after all.

"Ramen huh?"

And Kakashi was sure his heart stopped as with a small lick Naruto opened his mouth and took him… all of him.. Straight to the base…

He could feel the heat from his mouth but more than that the burn from his throat. Kakashi always knew Naruto's temperature ran a bit hotter than others but this was…

He could feel his eyes roll back and had to catch himself.

"Fu-"

He hadn't voiced his true thoughts until now but he couldn't contain them at this point,

"Fu- Naruto.. Your so…."

He hadn't moved so he was surprised when Naruto initiated the movements by pulling back and then swallowing again.

"SH-T! NARUTO!"

He couldn't do this… it was unreal… he would die with his co- shoved in Naruto's throat… People had joked that the best way to die was sex but he had never agreed until now. If he died like this….

He looked down, and just passed that face fu-ing… focus something caught his eye…

No.

He couldn't die like this.

Couldn't lose the chance for ultimate pleasure.

He smiled and caressed Naruto's head gently making those blue eyes acknowledge him.

"See…"

He said breathily,

"Blowjobs feel good to both parties"

Because there below was a bump that clearly reflected some unknown enjoyment Naruto was feeling. Naruto's face full and everything turned red and he attempted to retreat but Kakashi wasn't having it.

Now clear headed he pulled Naruto back and started the brutal pace again.

Kill him..

Maim him…

Do whatever but he was going to enjoy this…

"Fu-"

So he felt a little guilty.

Hearing the faucet run and the gargling made him just a bit ashamed.

Seriously he had gone without for waaaay too long…

And he wanted to apologize and say he usually didn't cum that much… or that thick, but it seemed pointless and as guilty as he did feel….

He felt extremely satisfied.

He had been with a lot of women.. And even men (he had no cares) and not one of them had ever been that good.

How ironic that even the most experienced couldn't hold a candle to Naruto's virgin throat.

…. God it was so good.

"Man, i can still feel it"

Naruto said as he walked back in the room. The way he touched his throat made fireworks bloom in Kakashi's ego. He hoped he felt it… Hoped he left an indent… Hoped he carved an imprint that no one could erase….

Yep he had lost it.

"Sorry, i didn't realize how pent up i had been"

He said it casually in that sorry not sorry way because he honestly wasn't THAT sorry to begin with. Naruto took his spot where he had started and glared at him lightly knowing how genuine he was being.

"It was a lot. Had it been less i probably could have swallowed it but i was talking about my throat, you pushed to far."

…..

….

..Swallowed…?

Kakashi jumped up from the chair hiding his face in the book,

"Right...I see….. I get it… yes… well…. That was a valuable lesson… if you ah… yes… swallowing is… well it's… different… perhaps.. I should show you how that one's done… yes… well… i'll see you later… bye."

And with that a mess and all Kakashi disappeared, hoping that someone as obvious as Naruto missed the bulged that formed in his pants….again…


	2. Chapter 2: Inspirations in hallways

He hadn't seen Naruto in awhile.

And it wasn't Naruto who was avoiding him.

At first… well before that incident he was sure he could be adult about it and just go on as normal. He had been wrong. After that interaction he had come to the realization he lacked self control. What had been supposed to be a simple vanilla blowjob had turned into a full throttle facefu-ing with the possibility of swa…. Swal…. He couldn't even think it.

So in order not to rape the boy… _and when had he become so depraved?_... he avoided him. And it wasn't hard. He had to take the long way sometimes and stay away from certain places at certain times but that was it. Usually both of them were too busy to run into each other.

Except now.

Kakashi had come to the processing division simply because of some files that Raido had asked him to deliver. He expected it to keep him away from the missions department where Naruto would usually be but imagine his surprise to see the boy right there.

Looking as handsome as ever. He still hadn't cut his hair and he was wearing his ninja garb. The black accentuating his firm body that was just a bit thicker than his father's had been. He was smiling and laughing with 'dog-breath' as Kakashi could remember him saying. Neither seemed to notice he was there and he was only slightly disappointed. He sighed as he leaned against the wall. He could wait it out or leave and come back. Or…. he could stop avoiding him and just grow up. He released a heavy sigh as he looked around the corner again and…..

_I'll kill him_

Now Kakashi wasn't a jealous man. Neither was he possessive contrary to many a partners wild fantasies. He was rather laid back and had even been cheated on a few times and even that had never angered him rather lead to a very interesting threesome.

So it was to his own shock that as he looked around the corner seeing that inuzuka have an arm around HIS blonde that he felt such an intense anger.

"Oh! Naruto?"

Both ninja turned to him surprise to see him, though whether Naruto was surprised that he wasn't avoiding him anymore was anyone's guess.

"Kakashi-sensei…"

Kiba said and then gave a friendly smile. Naruto catching on also smiled and put his hand behind his head as he had done since he was a child,

"Hey Kakashi, what's up?"

He felt a bit smug that Naruto hadn't added sensei.

That meant he hadn't forgotten.

"I'm just dropping off some papers. What about you two?"

Because depending on the answer will determine what punishment is delivered.

"I had some things to drop off and this goof followed me"

Kiba said mockingly making Naruto punch him in the arm,

"Shut up you practically begged me saying your mom was on a warpath"

At that Kiba sulked,

"She is… I better head back now to check the damages."

And with that they waved and separated. That left Kakashi and Naruto in the hall. Kakashi honestly expected Naruto to be more nervous but to his surprise he was nonchalant. And there was a part of him that was actually angry with how well he was taking it.

"Anyway, i haven't seen you in awhile."

He said it with a smile in that innocent way that made people know he was being genuine. But Kakashi would not be fooled. He knew if Naruto wanted to see him he would hunt him down like the tenacious knucklehead that he was.

"Rather than me…."

So it he wasn't feeling anxious, what about guilty?

"I haven't seen YOU in a while"

Blue eyes blinked and his mouth ….the mouth that was open and wide and taking his...FOCUS!...dropped a bit. He looked up in confusion as if he was trying to remember but Kakashi wouldn't let him logically think this out,

"Have YOU been avoiding me?"

He was going to put the blame on him. And perhaps it was a bit cruel to manipulate him like this but if Kakashi had a conscience he wouldn't have started this in the first place,

"Huh?... No way… at least i don't think so…"

And there was the doubt and a doubtful person was the easiest to corner.

But what was the plan? What was he hoping to achieve with this? Wasn't it to make the dream that had been haunting him for the past couple of weeks a reality?

To F- NARUTO?!

But Naruto didn't see the inner resolve setting within his heart. Nor did he notice the intake of breath as he tried to figure out how to go about it.

"Maa maa… We've both been busy i guess. Walk with me i just have to drop this off and we can catch up"

The way those blue eyes shimmered almost made him feel bad….Almost.

But Naruto was happy to chat away and Kakashi despite his immoral intentions was listening. Naruto had a way of talking that made people want to listen… Just like his father.

And looking over Kakashi was in awe by how much Naruto had grown. Not only in height and looks but Naruto was well on his way to achieving the goal he had once screamed out on their first team meeting. Kakashi had been young when he took on the team. Much younger then most would be. And being only 11 years older than them made him insecure on how to train up children. And it went as bad as it could get with the defection of one of his students and the war on top of it all but… there were days that sometimes he thought he must have done something right to have the three strongest ninjas have been his students.

"And did you know that Kiba's talking to that crazy cat girl from that mission not to long ago? I was so shocked. I mean it's pretty funny too cause Kiba's a dog person and she's like a human cat…."

Kakashi could feel his face soften maybe this was enough. Maybe he should just let go of all the perversion. Naruto deserved to be in a proper relationship not screwing around with his old teacher.

yea .. it was for the best that he stop going down that road and just continue being the mentor that Naruto needed…..

"And Kiba said that dog's mouths were cleaner than peoples which i still think he was lying cause they eat poo i've seen it! Oh and cat's tongues are rough, did ya know? Though i wonder why…"

And in all of Naruto's kinesthetic ways he stuck out his tongue to touch and Kakashi felt everything inside break.

F-k it.

He was going to bang Naruto.

And he was glad for the fingerless gloves he had always worn because as he reached out and lightly grabbed Naruto's chin he brushed his thumb against Naruto's tongue that was frozen sticking out his mouth.

Wide eyes stared at him, tongue still out and Kakashi couldn't help but smile.

"It's barbed to help them eat meat and clean… that way they don't miss a single drop."

He could see the overlap when he had overfilled Naruto's mouth to the point that it spilled out and….

HN!

Kakashi blinked at the distance Naruto put between them. It was a speed his father would have been proud of. And though Kakashi should have felt hurt but to the contrary he felt rather smug about the redness on his student's face.

Good, don't you dare forget.

"You okay there Naruto?"

Kakashi said relaxed.

"I.. that… i mean…."

It was a small victory that Kakashi basked in that he was able to ruffle Naruto's feathers. But while content it couldn't go on like this. To continue with his plan Kakashi needed Naruto needed to relax….

And spread his…

FOCUS!

He walked forward calmly knowing Naruto would follow,

"Look Naruto, i didn't do that so you would feel embarrassed."

Make it sound like an apology but not really. And like predicted Naruto came up behind him head still down and not looking at him but following obediently.

"I just… i mean.."

Kakashi needed Naruto to stay stupid just a bit longer. Until penetration happened there was always a way out and so until then Kakashi had to play the cards right. And Kakashi had battled monsters and strategize against genius' but trying to get into naruto's pants was by far the hardest… no pun intended…. He had ever faced….

"Look Naruto…."

Kakashi gave a heavy sigh eyeing the empty hall to one make sure no one was coming and to see if there was anything that could benefit him.

Oh….!

"I didn't mean to do anything bad… and i'm sorry if you hated that much."

Even though we both know you were getting just as hard as you sucked my huge c-

"That's not it!"

Kakashi had to keep the sad face but everything inside was beaming.

"I mean… i agreed… and…"

Yes you did.

"It's just… doing that kinda thing… with a guy…"

And that was as far as he was going to let his awareness go. He needed to be aware that he had ACCEPTED it himself and that he did it with a MAN specifically KAKASHI and that he DIDN'T hate it. As long as he registered that, Kakashi was more than happy to move to part two of his plan.

"Oh!"

Naruto looked up and followed his gaze to a door in the hall. A blonde brow went up cutely,

"Isn't that a closet?"

Kakashi walked other to it,

"Well yes. But actually do you remember how i told you Anko was rather… persistent?"

And there was a moment of confusion before the light bulb went off.

"IN THE PROCESSING DIVISION!?"

Kakashi subtly checked that no one was coming at Naruto's loud cry,

"Yep, it was right after i came back from a long mission and had to drop something off and she saw me.

"Wait!? Why are you telling me this?!"

His face was red and he looked like he was trying to cover his ears. But Kakashi looked the picture of innocence.

"Cause we're friends. So i thought i could talk to you about this."

And that was enough for Naruto to bring down his hands with a pout.

"And if i remember correctly this door was always….."

And he reached out and turned the knob.

"Open"

And it was a basic utility closet with a couple of racks and mops and brooms.

"It's awful small"

Naruto said peeking in curiously…

And curiosity always did kill the cat.

"Yea there's not much you can do in here to be honest but at the time desperate calls for desperate measures"

Naruto scoffed,

"You're just a pervert."

You have no idea.

"Actually now that i think about it…."

Kakashi turned to him like he hadn't been planning this since the moment he saw the closet door. And Naruto blinked at him like the unsuspecting boy he was.

"I think you are a bit shorter than she was…."

That riled him up,

"WHAT!?"

But Kakashi just smiled as he lifted him with a grace many ninja's were envious of and with just a breath Kakashi had placed Naruto up on one of the racks that were in the closet and closed the door behind him.

"HUH!?"

Kakashi chuckled as his eyes adjusted to the new darkness,

"It really is small huh?"

He still couldn't see his face but he could definitely hear the scoff,

"No kidding what the heck did you guys even do in here?"

Kakashi chuckled again and moved the inch that was separating them so that he was right in between Naruto's legs. He felt him stiffen but was proud when Naruto didn't protest.

"Not much you can do i suppose…"

In the close position he was in he could feel every muscle twitch that Naruto had.

"Oi… Kakashi… why did you…."

And he knew what he was going to ask so he saved him the trouble,

"I thought i would make it fair"

"Huh?"

Kakashi could see now strands of blonde and a gleam from oceanic eyes,

"What we did last time…."

Thighs stiffened.

"It was uncomfortable and embarrassing right?"

"That's…. Well…"

"So, as your elder i thought i should have better led by example."

"Wait what? You're confusing me Kakashi."

He hoped so, it was all a part of the plan.

"I don't want you to feel embarrassed, so i'll share some of the burden with you."

His long fingers dragged up toned, covered legs and he openly smirked knowing Naruto couldn't see him as he felt the boy shiver beneath his fingers,

"Hold on! What are you…!"

Kakashi pulled down the zipper and the sound seemed to echo around the room. Naruto's hands…. Warm and strong and… FOCUS!... grabbed his tightly as if to stop him.

"Kakashi! What are you doing?!"

Kakashi though was stronger. Always had been, trained like a demon to be. And while naruto had more chakra then he ever would in a physical confrontation Kakashi was sure he could still one-up him.

"Naruto…. Relax. We're _**friends**_. Just like you did to me i'm going to do it to you. That way it's fair and you don't have to feel that embarrassed."

And that friend card was all that he needed to make him hesitate. Kakashi continued to pull down the zipper and without a care reached in to grab his manhood.

"TCH!"

Kakashi tried not to laugh out loud,

"Sorry my hands aren't quite as warm as yours…"

He was going to hell.

He rubbed the flaccid member, Naruto's hands resting now on his shoulders because there really wasn't much room in that closet.

"But i assure my mouth is a bit warmer."

"Wait… WHA- AH!"

And Kakashi while he had slept with a few men before he had never gone down on them. It wasn't something he was interested in. having a guys dick in his mouth… seemed kind of gross. And as hypocritical as that seemed since he enjoyed blow jobs he was to much of an alpha to compromise.

However, in this case…. He was more than willing. And while it was just part two in breaking Naruto's sexual reservations it was thrilling.

Last time he was in this closet Anko was sucking him off and now he was sucking off Naruto and what a privilege.

"Ah! Ka… Ka… shi…"

That breathy tone that struggled to string words together was so f-ing hot he was already hard, and so was Naruto dripping and everything. And there was something about the taste of naruto that didn't turn him off.

Maybe they were more compatible than he thought?

"AH! I can't!"

Warm hands reached for his head and pulled at his hair tugging him up painfully. So he obliged. And it was dark so even with his mask down Naruto wasn't seeing anything. Nor was he lucky even to see Kakashi seductively lick his moist lips,

"Something wrong, Naruto?"

He wanted to tease him. Wanted him to beg for it…. Beg for more….

"No more…"

Kakashi frowned,

"I can't take it…"

Well this was not going according to plan. Had he overdone it? But even still….

"Naruto."

And maybe it was the deep, commanding way he said it. Or perhaps the way it resembled a growl but either way he felt Naruto jump.

"I told you… you know a blowjob is good if you cum…."

His hearing could pick up Naruto's heavy breathing,

"And you should already know…."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around Naruto to secure him, he heard the sharp intake of breath,

"Kakashi?"

"I'm a perfectionist."

He didn't hesitate to swallow him sucking him up.

"AH!"

And Kakashi was as brutal giving as he was taking, but could he help it?

Not with the way Naruto was crying out above him.

"KAKASHI! STOP! I CAN'T! I'M GONNA! SOMEONE WILL HEAR! KAKASHI!"

Kakashi let him up with a pop. his scalp a bit sore with all the pulling Naruto had been doing but worth it. But that wasn't why he had stopped.

"Naruto…."

And Kakashi could now see much better and felt his own lower half twitch. Naruto's cheeks flushed and tears streaming from glazed blue eyes. His bottom lip red from what looked like him biting it.

F-k

Was Naruto sensitive?

Wasn't he feeling it too much?

Not to say Kakashi wasn't good but still… if this closet had been a bit bigger he really would have raped the f-k out of Naruto and damned the consequences.

"God Naruto…."

His own voice breathless just looking at him.

"Scream for all i care"

He only saw the split moment when Naruto's eyes widened before Kakashi plunged back with desperation.

Sceam.

"AHHHH!"

Fall apart.

"KAKA- NGHNN!"

Cum.

Kakashi felt the subtle twitch before his mouth flooded. But unlike last time he didn't have the opportunity to make a mess. So with a gulp he swallowed… he swallowed everything.

Naruto's face was in his hands is self depreciation. Kakashi was smug as he wiped his hands in the bathroom which wasn't that far from the closet, lucky for them.

"I told you not to….."

Came the whisper. But Kakashi wouldn't let his spirits go down.

"Who knew you were a screamer?"

Face red and mortified Naruto snapped at Kakashi.

"I'M NOT!"

And then the sad realization of what just happened hit him and he looked down in even more mortification.

"At least i didn't think i was…"

Could this boy not make his ego any bigger?

"Anyway, looks like we're even"

He chucked the paper towel in the trash and picked up the papers he had still not dropped off.

"Even?"

Naruto looked miffed,

"You didn't scream nearly as much when i did it."

Kakashi took the time to actually look surprised. Leave it to Naruto to be bold and run head first once the air was clear. And Kakashi thought about it. No… he hadn't screamed. But he wasn't a screamer and rather him cursing so desperately when Naruto had blown him was probably the loudest he had ever been.

But let Naruto stay ignorant.

Instead Kakashi walked up to Naruto with a sly smirk and mischief clearly dancing in his eyes.

"Oh? You want to make me scream?"

But Naruto must have missed the sultry and went right for the challenge,

"Yea. that's fair."

Kakashi smiled his eyes softening.

He was going to drag this angel to hell with him and he didn't even know it.

He shook his head and turned to head out the room.

"Better try harder next time."


End file.
